The present invention relates to apparatus for drilling or otherwise working with earth boreholes, and in particular, to apparatus for aligning mast on skid units for such operations.
The prior art has long recognized that skid units or other such foundations used for supporting mast assemblies are difficult to level when first erecting the mast and also that such skid units can settle at one end or the other because of the very heavy weight involved and thus create problems in proper alignment of the mast with regard to the center line of the well. Those in the prior art have attempted to correct this problem by leveling or otherwise aligning the mast by means of jacks and shim plates. Those in the prior art would also, from time to time, jack the complete rig to control the front and rear, side-to-side movement of the mast to the center light of the well.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for leveling and otherwise aligning the mast with substantially no effect on the remainder of the rig; and
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus which eliminates the jacking of the complete rig to control the front and rear, side-to-side movement of the mast to the center line of the well.
The objects of the present invention are accomplished, generally, by the use of a box-like platform wherein one end of the platform is pivotally attached to the skid unit and the other side of the platform is adjustable with respect to the skid unit. A ram connected between the mast and the platform, in conjuction with the pivoting action of the platform with respect to the skid, enables the mast, anchored to the platform, to be aligned as desired with respect to the center line of the well.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily appreciated from a reading of the following detailed specification and drawing, in which: